


with the windows down

by labeledbones



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeledbones/pseuds/labeledbones
Summary: Elio and Oliver go for a drive.





	with the windows down

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song ["Drive" by Now, Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJStw-n8rSw) which made me write this so you should listen to it while you read.

Oliver, leaning with one hand on the hood of your dad’s car, eyes glittering in the fading light. You think he wasn’t this alive when he first came here. You think he is coming to life right before your eyes, under your hands. You think you would give him your entire life if he asked, even if he didn’t ask.

“Can you drive this thing?” he asks. 

There is a piece of hair falling into his eyes. There is a sun setting behind his head. There is a miracle standing in front of you. 

You shrug and lie, “Kind of.” 

He smiles, laughs. “So, that’s a no.” 

Your skin flushes, body stirring, just at the simple fact of him seeing through you. 

“Do you know where the keys are?” he asks. 

“Hook by the kitchen door,” you say and watch him disappear. 

You stand in the front drive without him, missing him foolishly, watching the sun as it keeps on sinking into the horizon. You watch the leaves on the trees being tossed around by the breeze, listen to the humming cicadas, everything around you alive, alive, alive. 

You decide you’ll kiss him when he comes back out, press him up against the side of the car, and kiss him until you’re lightheaded with it, until your bodies dissolve into each other. 

You decide you’ll kiss him for the rest of your life. 

He comes back through the front door, dangling the keys in front of him, grinning. 

“Let’s go,” he says, already opening up the driver side door and climbing in. 

You open your mouth and close it and just stand there, watching. He is always taking your plans and throwing them into the air, changing them for you, turning everything the wrong way around, the right way around. 

He honks the horn, startling you back into existence. 

You get into the car with him and suddenly all you can smell is his skin: salt and suntan lotion. You lean over and kiss his neck, tongue sweeping over his Adam’s apple, moving down to the dip between his collarbones. He tastes like summer, like America, like sunlight and a wide open sky.

He laughs and pushes you away. “Alright, alright,” he says, but he pulls you back and kisses you on the mouth. 

“I know you just want to fuck me in the backseat of my dad’s car,” you say when he pulls back, corners of your mouth pulling up. 

But his face changes, opens, softens. He looks at you for so long and then shakes his head and says, “That’s not it.” 

He turns the key in the ignition and everything rumbles to life. 

He doesn’t know where he’s going and neither do you. He drives and drives and drives. He turns down roads that end up being dead ends. He turns around, keeps driving. 

You watch his hand on the gear shift. You watch his hair in the breeze through the open window. You watch the light fade until it’s dark. 

You tell him, “Just drive until we fall off the edge of the earth,” and roll your own window all the way down, sticking your head out into the summer air. 

You feel like time doesn’t mean anything. This moment is where you exist now, where you will continue to exist. The summer won’t end and he won’t leave and you will never lose this part of yourself, the part of yourself that exists inside of him, the part of yourself that he’s been carrying around all this time, looking for you. 

You feel tears on your face, cool in the wind.

“Oliver,” he says quietly, his hand on your knee.

You keep your head out the window, but turn your face enough to look at him. “Elio,” you say, your hand on top of his. 

He pulls over into the grass, no cars or houses around for miles, and reaches for you. You climb awkwardly into his lap, ignoring how the steering wheel presses into your back, and say, “I knew this was your plan all along.” before he kisses you, pulling your shirt over your head. 

He moves achingly slow with you. Stops you when your hands immediately reach for his belt. “Let’s just,” he says, haltingly. “Let’s not — We have time,” he says, gritting his teeth as your hips press into his. 

You nod and nod and nod with your hands in his hair, even though you want everything right now: every inch of his skin, every bone in his body, every single cell, every microscopic part of him. 

He pulls you into the backseat and maps out your body with his mouth, his hands. 

You are shaking, dripping with sweat, teeth drawing blood on his shoulder by the time he lets you come, by the time you reach that moment where you are no longer yourself, no longer a corporeal being at all. You are just a star colliding with another star, just light growing brighter and brighter.

You press your face into his chest, breathing heavily, feeling his heart pound against your mouth. 

You want to tell him you love him, but the feeling is too big. It gets lodged in your throat. So you put your arms around him and say, “Don’t go anywhere,” and listen to the wind carry the words through the open windows.


End file.
